Proving Him Wrong
by Missterious Purrincess
Summary: In which Elizabeth Bennet didn't tell anyone else about Mr. Darcy's "tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me" comment. Instead, she focused on planning how she could prove him wrong. That is, that she was not only tolerable and that she was definitely handsome enough to tempt him. E/D centered. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in the midst writing Chapter 10 of "Of Emerald, Amethyst and Lapis" when this idea pop up. Now, I was supposed to start on Chapter 11, but this won't leave me alone so here it is… (Sorry for the mistakes.)**

**Proving Him Wrong **

* * *

Francis Bennet watched his twin sister, Elizabeth, rushed to direction of the garden as soon as they stepped out of the carriage. Behind him, he could hear their mother exclaim about how Elizabeth should change first for she would ruin her new gown. He rolled his eyes when the statement was followed by "Had that girl no compassion for my poor nerves?"

Sighing, he held out his hand to assist his mother out of the carriage. He knew his mother was jesting about her nerves. His father did once told him about his mother's poor nerves but when he was born, his mother finally calmed. Francis wondered what would happen if he hadn't been born. He hoped his mother could handle her nerves. "Oh, at least my beloved son was here. I don't know how I'd survive without you, Francis."

"Probably gushing about how Mr. Bingley danced twice with Jane, Mama." He answered.

"You're right." Mama sighed. "While that man is certainly amiable, have you seen his sisters? The only thing I could admire about them was the laces of their gown."

"I think the ladies are quite nice, Mama." Jane said which earned an eye-roll from both Francis and Mama.

"Oh, Jane, you are too kind for your own good. Lizzy's too impertinent and Mary is too reserved." Mama then started fanning herself. "What am I to do with you girls?!"

"You could rest your nerves now, my dear, and think of a solution tomorrow." Francis smiled when his father approached them. They really need to get Mama to bed so he could talk to Lizzy. His twin sister might try to hide her distress from everyone but she would never get passed Francis.

"I supposed you're right." Mama let Papa escort her towards the house, Jane following behind them.

Once Francis made sure that the horses and carriage were back in their rightful places by the servants, he headed to the gardens where his twin sister was probably seated on the swing. "Lizzy?"

His twin narrowed her eyes at him and harrumphed before twisting the swing in circles, making the ropes twist too. She always did this when she's upset.

"Are you going to ignore me all night, sister?" He asked stepping closer.

Lizzy lifted her feet off the ground so that her body was one with the spinning swing. When the motion stopped, Lizzy arched a brow at him, her hands still gripping the ropes of the swing. "Do you not think that you probably deserved being ignored by your sister?"

"Was this because I stopped you from telling anyone else about Mr. Darcy calling you tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him?" When he noticed his sister flinched at his words, he softened his tone. "Do you not trust your brother, dearest sister?"

When Lizzy looked away, Francis walked closer until he was standing right beside the swing where she was sitting. "Think, Lizzy," he began softly. "What do you think would happen if you spread his slight against your beauty?"

"It would probably blacken his reputation since the people here trust my opinion." Lizzy muttered before turning at him with an impish look. "Then again, he didn't need any more help in that area. With how disagreeable that proud man displayed himself tonight, I'm sure many were displeased at him."

"Do you think that would be fair to him if you did try to tell people that he's more disagreeable than he appears to be?"

Lizzy remained silent.

"You know, when I was in school, I've learned that there were many men who acted like Mr. Darcy." Lizzy turned to him to say something but he beat her to it. "Not because they're arrogant Lizzy."

Lizzy frowned.

"At least, half of them were not."

This seemed to satisfy his twin sister, because she smiled a little.

"And a friend of mine, who belong to that half – those who were not arrogant – told me that sometimes, when a very amiable acquaintance drag him to balls, he was force to say mean things in order to avoid dancing."

Lizzy glared at him.

Francis held his hands up in defense. "I know, this doesn't excuse their actions, Lizzy. But try seeing things in their perspective."

Lizzy pursed her lips and Francis sighed. His twin sister really hated changing her opinion once she made up her mind. Not that he could blame her, he shared the same trait… half the time.

"Okay, how about we put it this way. Do you not use me as an escape when Mama wanted to take you and our sisters shopping?"

Lizzy crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "It's not the same…" She mumbled quietly.

Why was his sister always so stubborn? Then again, he couldn't really complain because it's a trait they both have. Probably because Jane and Mary were obedient children, he and Lizzy were stubborn and headstrong by nature.

How could Francis make Lizzy see things in another perspective? If only he hadn't seen Mr. Darcy eye Lizzy with interest earlier in the ball then he wouldn't be doing this. On normal circumstances Francis would only stop his sister from spreading the man's misdoings but he wouldn't bother changing Lizzy's opinion on the gentleman. He was offended on Lizzy's behalf; after all, he too had heard Mr. Darcy's insulting words first hand since he was sitting beside Lizzy when it happened.

But after seeing the gentleman looked at his twin sister with interest not much later after his refusal to dance with her, Francis made up his mind to guide the two of them together. He may prefer books to balls like his father but Francis Bennet was still his mother's son. And what kind of twin would he be if he didn't help his sister secure a good match?

Speaking of matches… Lizzy was never easily affected by insults. She always laughed about it but never had he seen Lizzy so vexed. Besides, Lizzy was confident in everything about herself, even her beauty. Unless…

"Why were you even so affected by his words?" Francis asked, searching his sister's face for any reaction. "You never cared about looks before and you know that you're pretty."

"I…" Francis had never seen so many expressions and colour crossed his twin sister's face in such a short time.

"Unless… you thought him the most handsome man of your acquaintance so hearing his insults affected you more than you would like to admit." Francis was only teasing his sister but the way her eyes turned glassy only proved that his words were correct.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Lizzy turned away from him.

He contemplated on his words before speaking again. "You know, instead of telling people what he did to you and how much you disliked him, you could prove him wrong." He waited until Lizzy looked him in the eye and paused for dramatic effect. "Prove him that you are not just tolerable…. and that… you are, indeed, handsome enough to tempt him."

By the way the corner of his twin sister's mouth twitched, Francis could tell that Lizzy was already planning of a hundred ways on how she could prove Mr. Darcy wrong about her.

As Lizzy stood up from the swing and walked away, Francis Bennet silently wished Mr. Darcy good luck. Judging by the sparkle in his sister's eyes and the spring in her step, Mr. Darcy was going to need it.

* * *

**The swing was inspired by the swing in the 2005 version when Charlotte confronted Lizzy.**

**What do you guys think? This one is going to be shorter than OEAaL so hopefully I can update and finish this one quicker. That way, I can focus on OEAaL with nothing to distract me.**

**Update: Next Sunday (January 26, 2020); the first phase of Lizzy's plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm surprised by the responses the first chapter received. I'm really glad many of you are willing to give this story a try :) Hopefully I won't disappoint. Anyway, the reason I updated a day earlier was because we're going on a trip tomorrow and I don't know if I could update.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes of the first chapter. I posted it almost as soon as I finished and may have overlooked some mistakes. I supposed that was because I'm more used to writing in a female character's perspective that even when I am writing in a male's POV the use of 'she' and 'her' was unavoidable; hence my use of 'daughter' instead of son and 'her' instead of 'his'. Anyway, it's fixed now so I hope that's okay…**

**Before you guys start; yes, Francis was named after the Mrs. Bennet of this story. I decided that I would use Fanny for mean Mrs. Bennet (in OEAaL) and Frances for nice Mrs. Bennet (in this story, PHW).**

* * *

**Proving Him Wrong**

Frances Bennet did not know what had happened last night to her second daughter but she certainly would not complain. It seemed that her wishes were starting to come true. Oh, for the first time ever, her Elizabeth wanted to go shopping with her Mama! Her daughter was finally growing up, albeit a little late since Lizzy was already twenty. Still, Mrs. Bennet would take what she could get.

"Mama, could Molly try some new styles on my hair tonight?" Lizzy asked in the midst of breaking their fast and it took all of Mrs. Bennet's control not to burst in excitement.

While Frances loved all her children very much, she and Lizzy did not always agree to everything more often than not. This was mainly because her second daughter preferred doing unladylike things with her twin brother, helping Mr. Bennet managed the estate, horse riding (in astride position), playing chess, studying and not caring if her clothes got six inches (or more) deep in the mud. But now, her little girl had come to her to go shopping. And was asking if the Abigail could try new styles on her hair!

Indeed, Mrs. Bennet was beyond pleased. That was why after breaking their fast, Mrs. Bennet immediately called for the carriage. Minutes later, she and Lizzy were off to Meryton. Frances would push the trip to London if it was up to her but she was scared that Lizzy would change her mind so to Meryton they go.

Jane and Mary were left at home. Mrs. Bennet was always accompanied by Jane when shopping, anyway. As for Mary, she had a lot of new things to last for the rest of the year after their last shopping when she came out a month ago, weeks after her eighteenth birthday. Right now, Mrs. Bennet would focus on turning Lizzy to an Elizabeth. After this trip, her second daughter would walk like a queen on the next gatherings that they would attend.

Mrs. Bennet wanted to squeal in excitement but refrained herself from doing so. Instead, she gave her Lizzy a pleased smile.

When they entered Madame Faure's shop (one of the biggest shops in Hertfordshire and just a few towns away from Meryton), Mrs. Bennet was happy to see that unlike their previous trips there, Lizzy actually told the modiste what style she wanted and even asked for advice on what would look good on her figure. This made Mrs. Bennet smile even more – if possible.

Whereas her Jane was born with the classic beauty that Mrs. Bennet knew would help her daughter in securing a husband, Lizzy possessed wonderful curves and Mrs. Bennet was certain that her second daughter could tempt anyone. That was not to say that Lizzy was not beautiful, for she was. Jane only exceeded in that aspect the way Lizzy surpassed Jane's figure.

"Mama," Lizzy turned her head from the modiste's assistant to face her. "What do you think of this?"

"Oh, yes, that is lovely, Lizzy." Mrs. Bennet said eyeing the designs her daughter liked while trying hard to show her surprise. Who knew that her Lizzy had such good taste in clothes? Frances briefly wondered what had happened to her daughter and why was she willing to wear less plain dresses? Why, the designs Lizzy chose had a touch of frills and furbelows – so unlike her daughter's wont.

"How many dresses do you, ladies, require?" Madame Faure asked.

Lizzy looked at her for an answer and Mrs. Bennet happily smiled at the modiste, replying, "Three morning dresses and two evening gowns." She paused then added: "Could you also make pelisses, shawls, and spencers that would look good with dresses and gowns as well?"

"Could I also have some new riding clothes, Mama?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled at Lizzy and turned to Madame Faure. She may not be fond of seeing her daughter riding a horse in an unladylike manner but Lizzy always looked lovely in riding clothes. "Two sets of riding clothes as well."

Thank goodness that Mr. Bennet took the estate management seriously. Now, they have an income of five thousand a year at the very least and with their other investments courtesy of Mrs. Bennet's brother, Mr. Gardiner, their family lived a more than comfortable life.

"I believe my brother delivered new fabrics here yesterday?"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Bennet." Madame Faure smiled then turned to one of her assistants. "Chloe, tell Maurice and Paul to ready the fabrics in the storage room." When Chloe left, Madame Faure addressed Lizzy. "Come now, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, let us go to the other room so we can measure you."

Frances brows creased at Madame Faure's words. Mrs. Bennet knew that her Lizzy hated being poked by needles and surrounded by ladies taking her measurements. She silently prayed that Lizzy would not suddenly change her mind and run.

Much to Mrs. Bennet's relief (as Madame Faure and her assistants began taking Lizzy's measurements) her daughter did not make any attempts to flee. Not even a frown or a grimaced could be found in her features. It almost appeared like Lizzy was, dare she say smiling? Was Lizzy actually enjoying herself?

Mrs. Bennet watched her daughter's behaviour in awe that she wouldn't have noticed that they were done if it weren't for Madame Faure speaking. "Now, shall we choose the colors and type of fabric to use?"

Nodding silently, Mrs. Bennet along with Lizzy, followed Madame Faure to another room. As instructed earlier, samples of fabrics were now ready and once again, Frances had to hide her shock at Lizzy's obvious excitement. Frances could still remember the last time her Lizzy had been eager to see new fabrics – that was over ten years ago!

"What color should I pick, Mama?" Lizzy looped her arms around Mrs. Bennet's eagerly, dragging her towards the green fabrics. "I figured green should be one of them. They bring out the colour of my eyes, do they not?"

"Yes, they do indeed." Mrs. Bennet replied, smiling. Apart from her figure, Lizzy's eyes were declared as her most remarkable feature in terms of appearance. Frances then led Lizzy towards the other side of the room after pointing a particular shade of green to Madame Faure. "But you would also want colours that would complement your complexion like the lavender here." Mrs Bennet held the fabric out for Madame Faure to see and the modiste nodded her head approvingly.

"This blue would also look good on you," Mrs. Bennet continued showing fabrics to Lizzy all the while making sure that Madame Faure was taking notes of what she chose. "Burgundy and those cream coloured ones!"

When they had finished selecting the fabrics, Lizzy leaned in to Mrs. Bennet and whispered, "Could we make it five morning dresses and three evening gowns, Mama?" Before Frances could answer, Lizzy revealed two guineas from her pocket. "I'll pay for the ones I added."

Frances smiled. Despite having a moderately large amount of pin money, Lizzy was keen on saving it and investing to her Uncle Gardiner. So seeing Lizzy actually spend money – which were not for books – made her giddy.

After finalising their orders to Madame Faure, Mrs. Bennet and Lizzy left the store in favour of going to other shops where they could purchase ribbons, bonnets, fans, shoes, some parasols, and perfume. Of course, they've brought with them the samples of the fabrics they'd selected earlier to make sure their new purchases matched with the dresses. My, what a surprising day it was!

**-p&p-**

Thomas Bennet could not believe the events that occurred this morning. It seemed that his Lizzy had hit her head and had woken up a different person. Why else would his daughter be the one to initiate a shopping trip? Why, he almost thought that he had been sent to another world by the absurdity of things.

That is, until Thomas noticed the expression on his only son. While Jane and Mary were as shocked as him at Lizzy's strange behaviour, Francis was trying hard (and not succeeding) to stifle his laughter. He had to know what was going on. So after breaking their fast and after watching Frances and Lizzy depart, he called for his son in his study.

"You called for me, Papa?" It was clear that his son was trying to hide his smile. It was also clear to Thomas that Francis was not and could never be a great actor.

"Do not play innocent with me, Francis." He said, looking up from the book of Longbourn's accounts. "What has gotten into your sister?"

"Which one of my sisters?"

Thomas sighed. He had forgotten that when it comes to Francis, he had to be specific. Otherwise, his son could go on and on teasing and messing with him. "Your twin sister Elizabeth, Francis."

"Ah, Lizzy!" Francis smiled. "I have no idea what happened to my beloved sister, father. Although, I suspect that she might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I saw you laughing earlier."

"Father," Francis began softly, "surely you know by now that all your children dearly love to laugh at the absurd."

Thomas sighed and Francis continued. "Truly, father, I do not know anything. You do know that if I know something that concerns Lizzy I would be the first to tell you, right?"

There were silent before Francis spoke again. "Why are you even so distress by Lizzy's behaviour, father? Perhaps, she really just wanted to spend some time with Mama." Francis paused. "Or have you again forgotten that Lizzy is a young woman and there will be times when she'd love to buy new clothes?"

Thomas Bennet once again sighed. His girls were all growing up, he knew this was inevitable. For Jane and Mary, he would not be as surprised as he was now. Perhaps it was because Lizzy had always stuck with him and Francis. He let Lizzy attend balls but it had never crossed his mind that a gentleman might soon ask for her hand. Why would he, when their family knew practically everyone in Town and when no one knew the amount of each of his daughter's dowry?

Then again, this time there was the Netherfield Party, which according to his wife had two single young men in search of a wife. That was something to worry about… but Frances did not really seem to approve of the newcomers – apparently, one was overly amiable and the other one exceedingly aloof.

Nevertheless, he would focus on estate matters for the mean time. At least, only his family knew about the amount of his daughters' dowries and how much Longbourn truly yielded. That should keep away unwanted suitors for a while.

A thought then occurred to Thomas: Wouldn't it be funny if one of the new gentlemen in town asked for one of his daughter's hand thinking she had little to no dowry?

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Thomas motioned for his son to join him in computing their monthly expenses.

He would just have to talk to his daughters after dinner.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this version of Mrs. Bennet as much as I enjoyed writing it. I meant what I said though. This story will be E/D centred. I just thought that using Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's POV for Lizzy's first part of the plan would be more fun and would give us more insight to the dynamic of their family.**

**BTW, I only have a vague idea on how people shop during regency period but I hope this chapter managed to capture some real bits on how it was done.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of this version of the Bennet family, particularly of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet? What of Lizzy's plan? Do you think she will succeed?**

**Of course, Lizzy's plan will not only focus on appearances… what else does she have in mind? Find out next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was no secret to anyone who knew her that Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn dearly loved to read.

And whenever Lizzy would read, she didn't just follow the journey of the character. No, Elizabeth Bennet analysed every aspect of the story studied the most carefully. And of all the elements of a story, Lizzy loved studying the characters the most.

It was why she prided herself in being a good judge of character in the first place – for she had a wide knowledge about different people regarding books. Of course, books were not her only reference. Lizzy helped with providing for the tenants of Longbourn and she could safely say that interactions with different people improved her judgement.

And contrary to what Lizzy told the people around her, she was also fond of reading romance novels. It was one of the main reasons why she was set on marrying for love. The other reason was because of the examples set by her family who were all a love match; her parents, the Gardiners and the Philipses. Of course, while Lizzy believed and hoped for love, she was not unaware of the world's reality. It is uncommon for people to marry for love. Instead, people marry for practical and material purposes.

Sighing, Elizabeth pulled out a wooden chest from under her bed and opened it. These were one of her secrets – a collection of love stories. It was not that she was ashamed of reading it that she hid them. She only kept it locked because she did not want anyone to know that she liked reading it. Lizzy also had this silly thought that if everyone knew she was seeking for love then it would not come to her. So she locked every single romance book she had read in the wooden chest right after she finished it.

However, right now, she needed all the knowledge she could get about romance for her plans regarding Mr. Darcy.

No, Elizabeth Bennet was not planning to make Mr. Darcy fall in love with her and she was fairly sure that she could never like someone as arrogant as him!

The reason she was opening her hidden books one by one, looking into the pages that she had marked using petals of different flowers, was because she needed to recall every little bit of information on how the characters in the novels fell in love. Because before love, it was attraction that started it all, was it not? And Lizzy's goal was only to attract the attention of Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth needed all the knowledge she could find on how to attract a man, especially one as dour as him. She would show the arrogant Mr. Darcy that he was wrong. She was handsome enough to tempt him!

And so, Elizabeth Bennet spent hours scribbling down notes on what could possibly tempt Mr. Darcy and prove him wrong. She was not worried if she was to get bags under her eyes for staying up late. Her eyes always remained beautiful no matter what.

See? She was handsome enough if her eyes could survive short hours of sleep! Insufferable man, thinking he was above everyone around him. Lizzy would show him, and he would regret it!

So determined was Lizzy to prove the gentleman wrong that it was only after she noticed that her candle was half its original size when she decided that she was finally done. Thank goodness she and her siblings had their own separate rooms or else Lizzy was sure that she would not be able to stay up this late.

The next morning after her late planning had gone perfectly according to plan. Mama was so enthusiastic about it that Lizzy enjoyed the shopping trip more than she expected. Could it be that all she needed was a little bit of inspiration to enjoy the things she did not previously enjoy?

Lizzy had inwardly scoffed at herself for thinking about that: Mr. Darcy as her inspiration? That man could only inspire negative feelings. No, Mr. Darcy was not an inspiration but rather… a motivation. Yes, that's what he was. And Lizzy was motivated on vexing him like he did her.

Unfortunately, while the morning up to the afternoon when she began conducting her plan turned out better than she had originally thought, Lizzy was uncertain that the same could be said that evening.

Papa had called all of his daughters in his study and Lizzy was fairly sure that her behaviour was the reason for that specific meeting (not that she had admitted that to her father). It had started relatively well with Papa asking their opinion about the Netherfield Party.

Jane, of course, refusing to see anything but the good in everyone had answered that the newcomers were all pleasant fellows.

Mary, on the other hand, had blatantly told Papa how she thought Mr. Bingley's relations were quite rude for they thought themselves above the Meryton society. Her little sister, however, excluded Mr. Darcy from this rude behavior. Indeed, Mary even went as far to defend the gentleman saying that she saw herself in him, being uncomfortable in new surroundings. Not only that, but Mary had also criticised Mr. Bingley's actions being so carefree to the point that he was clueless about his relations lack of manners and his friend's discomfort. In short, Mary thought the great Mr. Darcy was shy.

Ha! Like Elizabeth would believe that. How Mary could think of Mr. Darcy as a shy man when he cared not whether someone heard his insults about an innocent young lady such as herself, Lizzy knew not.

When it came to her turn to answer the question, however, Lizzy bit her tongue from saying something that could out her plan. Instead, she had told Papa that she agreed with all Mary's observation when in truth she did not agree with anything Mary had observed in Mr. Darcy. But if Lizzy did not want her parents to interfere with her plans, then she had to play it safe so with Mary's opinion she went. Jane was not really a choice for her elder sister tended to be bias.

Nevertheless, Lizzy was not one to give up her own opinions so easily. So while she had seconded Mary's claims, Lizzy had still told her father that though Mr. Darcy was ill at ease, it did not mean that he could not try and go out of his way to be agreeable, even if only for the sake of his friend.

After their answers, Papa had dismissed Jane and Mary but had asked for Lizzy to stay saying that he needed her help with the accounts of the estate. When it had only been the two of them in the room, Mr. Bennet had asked about her shopping trip with Mama.

Lizzy had smiled genuinely at this. "'Twas enjoyable Papa, indeed I could not remember the last time I had so much fun with Mama."

"And what could be the reason for this sudden trip?" Papa had looked at her carefully. "Did it have to do with the Netherfield Party?"

Sighing, Lizzy had replied. "You caught me, Papa. Indeed, the cause of my sudden idea for a shopping excursion had to do with them."

"Alright…" Papa had frowned at her words. "Who is it – Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley?"

Lizzy had laughed at this. "What an absurd question Papa!"

Papa had furrowed his brows in confusion. At that, Lizzy had taken pity on her father and elaborated. "Why, 'twas Mr. Bingley's sisters that inspired me to do so." Lizzy had then proceeded to tell her father about how superior those two women had thought of themselves and so, Lizzy was going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"You know I have nothing against tradespeople, Papa, for Uncle Edward and even we – for that matter – had gained some of our fortune in doing businesses. However, our family was originally from the gentry." Indeed, her Grandpa Gardiner was born a gentleman. However, being the kind soul that he was, Grandpa Gardiner had sold his inherited land in order to pay his step mother's debt. Grandpa Gardiner then decided to work as an assistant to Mr. Abbott, an attorney and a widower with no children in Meryton. In the end, when Mr. Abbott died with no relatives to take over the business, it was passed on to Grandpa Gardiner.

The loss of their family estate left Uncle Edward with no choice but to find a profession since he would only inherit some monies but no estate. Business was Uncle Edward's choice and he had proven himself to be good at it. He was smart, well-mannered and respectable therefore easily gaining his clients' trust. And now, despite being able live as a landowner, her Uncle Gardiner continued his businesses.

In essence, Lizzy's family were far superior to that of the Bingleys.

"I do not like the way they treated Lettice, Papa." Lizzy had said. While Lizzy, had kept the real reason for her plans a secret, it did not make her previous and next statements untrue.

It was not like she had lied to her father per se. Lizzy had only omitted the main reason why she had decided to change some of her behaviour. Besides, since she had noticed Miss Bingley eyeing Mr. Darcy at the assembly (Not that Lizzy had been watching him, mind you. It just happened that she had glanced his way at the time.), she would be hitting two birds in one stone with her plans: prove Mr. Darcy wrong and put Miss Bingley in her place.

"The Gouldings are of gentle birth and the way those 'superior' sisters treated Lettice was inexcusable. How would you feel if it was Mary in the position of Lettice? They were of the same age!"

"I still do not see how shopping helped with anything, Lizzy."

"It was simple, Papa. If the Bingley sisters thought they were above company because of their fine clothes, then why don't I show them how a gentleman's daughter is really dressed?" Lizzy had let out an impish smile at this. "Jane would always give them the benefit of the doubt and while Mary is as impertinent as I when it comes to words, I bested her in terms of actions."

"Very well, I trust you Lizzy." Her father had sighed.

After she had kissed him on the forehead, Lizzy had exited his father's study and had called for her brother, telling him that Papa had asked for him. Lizzy had suspected that Papa was still not contented and so he had summoned for Francis. Of course, Francis, being an incredible actor – he was so good at acting that he could act of not being good at it – had helped Lizzy's cause. Hopefully, Papa had been convinced that nothing was amiss.

Now, upon being requested to play the pianoforte by her friend Charlotte, for entertainment at the Lucases' small gathering this evening, Lizzy was determined to make it her most remarkable performance ever. She may not have Mary's mastery of techniques but Lizzy was confident in her skills.

If that was not enough, the feel of her smooth emerald coloured gown against her skin and the way her hair was simple yet elegantly styled for the night, brought her comfort. Sitting in front of the instrument, Lizzy let a small smile graced her lips. Her fingers skimmed the keys, enjoying its smooth texture before playing the first notes. Then, closing her eyes she began singing.

She did not need her eyes to see that Mr. Darcy's attention was already on her.

* * *

**So… this is a new Lizzy. But I really thought that a change in her life (having a brother, a mother who was not of mean understanding, and monies) would make her more confident and prideful than canon. ****What do you guys think? More importantly, what does Mr. Darcy thinks? ;) Perhaps we'll find out next Sunday...**

**Thanks for all the likes, follows, favs, and the reviews. I really appreciate it and they always make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fitzwilliam Darcy disliked the color grey – it was the colour of his dear mother's complexion when he had held her hand as she'd taken her last breath, the hue of the sky when his father had passed away, and just recently, the shades that his sister had started wearing after the 'Ramsgate Incident.' In essence, because it reminded him of the events he would rather forget, it was only natural for Darcy to hate the colour grey.

Yet, despite his negative feelings towards that certain colour, he found it hard to look at anything else but a pair of fine grey eyes whenever _she_ was near him.

The first time he had caught her eyes was when his friend, Charles Bingley, had been convincing him to dance. Darcy, having been in a foul mood as the events in Ramsgate were still fresh, had wanted little to do with the assembly. If it was not for the fact that the gathering would be a good place for his friend to be welcomed by the neighbours (and also out of not wanting to be left alone with Miss Bingley), then Darcy wouldn't have come. So when Bingley had suggested Miss Elizabeth Bennet as his dance partner, and Bingley had glanced at her location, Darcy had followed his friend's eyes.

By chance, his and Miss Elizabeth Bennet's gazes met and he had been near enough to determine that her eyes were the colour he disliked the most. That was enough information for him to declare her tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt him. It was true though, why would he want to dance, let alone be introduced, to someone whose eye colour would only remind him of his miseries?

However, once Bingley had left him alone to dance once again with the 'angel' Miss Bennet, Darcy had heard a tinkling laughter near his right. When he had turned to look for its source, he had been greeted Miss Elizabeth Bennet's face, her eyes laughing in amusement as she converse with the young man beside her.

That was the first time Darcy had almost thought of the colour grey in a positive light.

And so, despite not wanting to, he had found himself watching her all throughout the evening. He'd seen her roll her eyes and scoff as the young man beside her (whom he had assumed to be her brother) had stopped her from standing up and going to a Miss Lucas – this, he had found out not long after Miss Elizabeth Bennet had scowled at her brother. It was not called eavesdropping if they were conversing loud enough, he had reasoned.

Unfortunately, his observations that night had been interrupted when Miss Bingley had found him. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from glancing in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's direction every once in a while. That was not to say that he was attracted to her though, no. Darcy was simply searching for a fault in her fine eyes.

Unfortunately for him, he found none.

And being the smart man he was, it did not take long for him to realise that he was indeed, attracted to her. Nonetheless, this piece of information did not bother Darcy. He had only encountered the lady once and Darcy was not like Bingley who was always so easily affected by a pretty face. While Miss Elizabeth Bennet was certainly pretty, Darcy felt himself in no danger.

Finding comfort in his analysis of the situation, Fitzwilliam Darcy could do naught but watch intently as Miss Elizabeth Bennet play the pianoforte at Lucas Lodge. She looked prettier tonight than the last time he had seen her. While her notes were not perfect, her playing was undeniably pleasing to the ears. The same could be said for her voice, so light and sweet that he could almost compare himself to a sailor drawn towards a siren.

The only difference between the sailor and him was that Fitzwilliam Darcy would not get caught by his own siren named Elizabeth Bennet.

So confident was Darcy by his claims that he had asked her to dance immediately after they've been introduced by Sir William Lucas. (Another lady took her sit on the pianoforte and an improvise dance set had begun). Much to his surprise, she declined saying she was feeling thirsty and not really up for dancing. Not wanting to leave her company just yet, and wanting to selfishly indulge himself in her presence, Darcy offered to accompany her to the punch table. This, she did not refused.

"I believe we must have some conversation, Mr Darcy." The lady beside him said, looking up at him after taking a sip from her glass. "A very little will suffice." She then gestured to the dancers in front of them. "You should say something about the dance, perhaps."

"And I suppose you will remark on the number of couples?" He asked, not really knowing what to say in response. He was never good at socialising in the first place but Miss Elizabeth Bennet unnerved him. He blamed her grey coloured eyes.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, not at all." Turning to him she said, "Or perhaps I might." He must've a confused expression on his face because she continued, explaining. "You see, Mr. Darcy, I was merely trying to make a conversation. However, if I were to choose something to discuss, it would not be upon trivial matters."

"You consider a ball, trivial, then?"

"I supposed the answer to that depends on one's perspective. For those who were hosting a ball or a simple gathering like this," she gestured to Sir William's direction, "then it is important. Even more so if it's to celebrate an event such as an engagement or to present a new debutante. However, for those who are invited to attend the level of the significance of the event varies."

He nodded at her words in agreement. There was a pause before he found himself asking her another question. "What would you not consider trivial matters, then?"

"As of now, let us see…" she paused, holding a hand up to her chin before answering. Darcy found this particular mannerism winsome. "In present, I would like to think of my horse, Apollo, would be a subject worth discussing. It is already late, you know? And even though I'm an early riser, sometimes, in a state of fatigue it is my body who gives up on me, making me wake in a later time than usual. I worry not being able to wake up as early as I am used to. Apollo is quite fond of morning rides, you see."

She paused.

"However, if we are to talk about important matters in general then I would like to have a conversation about estate matters or the latest books published." He must've looked at her in surprise for she raised a brow at him. He found that her challenging expression was even more fetching than her thinking expression.

"I see you are surprise Mr. Darcy. No matter, your reaction only leads me to my next point. You see, upon deciding whether the subject of a conversation is trivial or not then said subject should appeal to the people talking. Otherwise, one of the parties might get bored and it would make talking less enjoyable."

"I see your point, madam. Does this imply that you think a dance is of consequence to me by using it as the starting line of our talk?"

"No, sir." She answered placing her empty glass on the table. "You see, Mr. Darcy, as we barely know anything about the other, I thought that a general topic should be a good opening for a conversation. I am only starting to sketch your character and so far, it has yet to become a clear picture. Therefore, I know not what matters are relevant to you and those that are not."

"But what of your preferences? Should we not discuss the things that interest you first?" Darcy asked nonchalantly. "You are the lady after all, not I." Even so, it was not lost on Darcy's part that this particular route in a conversation would lead him to know more about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But what if he came to know more about her? What did it matter? He knew he would never fall for her charms. He was only trying to be more sociable, something which Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy's cousin, had been wanting him to try.

"What say you of Benedick and Beatrice?"

"'Much Ado about Nothing?'" He asked.

She raised a brow in challenge, "Would you rather we talk about the French, then?"

At that moment, however, staring at Miss Elizabeth Bennet's fine grey eyes, Darcy felt like he didn't even need to try.

**-p&p-**

Contrary to what her twin brother might think, Elizabeth Bennet was not so cruel on herself to change drastically just to fulfill her plans concerning a certain gentleman from Derbyshire.

No, Elizabeth always prided herself for her intelligence and she would not lose that. She cared not if Mr. Darcy would be bothered by her impertinence or her extensive knowledge about a variety of subjects. All Lizzy wanted from Mr. Darcy was for him to declare her handsome enough to temp him. A single word of him calling her 'pretty' or 'beautiful' and she would be done with her ploy. Lizzy need not change herself for that.

Indeed, she'd rather spent an entire afternoon listening to her cousin, Mr. Collins, prattle about how great his patroness was (and convince their family that he should marry one of the Miss Bennets so that if something were to happen to Francis, then they would still have Longbourn) than act like Miss Bingley to try and get the attention of Mr. Darcy – not that Miss Bingley's simpering had made any progress.

If anything, from what Lizzy had observed so far, it seemed to annoy the gentleman. Not that Elizabeth actually thought him to be a gentleman, no… well, maybe a little. Despite that, his comments at the assembly were still not forgiven. Nevertheless, Lizzy found herself surprised at how the Mr. Darcy conducted himself that evening.

Had he really asked her to dance? She thought it would take more act on her part to get him as a dance party. However, as tempting as it was to accept his offer, Lizzy knew that if she really wanted to get Mr. Darcy's attention then she had to do something she thought that no one else had dared to do – turn him down.

It worked in her favour for Mr. Darcy settled on accompanying her to the punch bowl where they started to have a conversation. She was loath to admit it, but judging by how their topics turned from Shakespeare's plays to views on society, Lizzy ascertained that Mr. Darcy was an intelligent man.

If Elizabeth was hurt that an intelligent man would not recognise her as someone handsome enough, she didn't show it. However, as soon as that realisation dawned on her, she made an excuse about needing to see her brother to end their conversation.

Insufferable man! She had talked with him for quite some time and he didn't even notice her looks. Poor Molly, trying three different hair styles before Elizabeth approved… and now it was all for naught.

Glancing one last time at the gentleman she left standing by the punch table, Elizabeth straightened her back before searching for her twin brother.

If Fitzwilliam Darcy would not see her beauty, then Lizzy would just have to step up her plan.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Lizzy was herself despite being more conscious about her appearance and Darcy was still… well, Darcy. **

**If you noticed, in Darcy's POV Elizabeth's full name was used every single time. It was done intentionally because I thought that it signifies Darcy fighting his attraction towards Lizzy.**

**Anyways, have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... let's see where this goes. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

The last time Elizabeth Bennet encountered Mr. Darcy, she had promised herself to step up her ploy. Now, however, as she sat down on a chair in the room her elder sister occupied at Netherfield, she couldn't help but think that she wasn't doing what she'd promised.

It all started three days ago when Uncle Gardiner had asked for her twin brother's assistant regarding the new estate he purchased. Uncle Gardiner was dealing with his business and his steward had nowhere to turn to at the moment so he felt it best if Francis was there to help her Aunt Gardiner. Of course, so her father wouldn't get suspicious, she had visited London with her brother. The two of them, after all, had always been called together when it came to matters regarding the estate.

When they got back yesternight, the news that had greeted them was of no good. Jane was sick at Netherfield. Apparently, her sister had taken the carriage when she departed. Halfway there, however, they had encountered Apollo, Lizzy's beloved horse, who had escaped from the stables – again. Seeing as Apollo was as stubborn as its owner, only selected people could calm him down.

Jane had ridden Apollo on the way to Netherfield and had sent the carriage back to Longbourn. Unfortunately, the two of them had been caught up by the rain hence the reason why Jane had gotten sick.

After being informed of this, it was only natural for that Lizzy had headed for Netherfield the next morning. Without her horse to accompany her, Lizzy had arrived at Netherfield, with her dress six inches deep in the mud. And while she quite enjoyed the horrified looks of the Bingley sisters, it was not exactly part of her plan. How was she supposed to attract Mr. Darcy when her hem was practically dirty?

But Lizzy excused herself for her failing on that part since her elder sister's health and Apollo's condition were far more important. What Lizzy could not excuse herself from, however, was her behaviour towards Mr. Darcy since her arrival.

After checking on Jane, she had changed into a new dress lent by Miss Bingley. Unfortunately for that woman who couldn't seem to understand the sentence 'My name is Elizabeth and not Eliza,' the dress she had lent to Elizabeth was not unflattering. In fact, if she didn't know any better, Lizzy would've thought that Caroline Bingley was helping her plans. The coral coloured gown suited Lizzy well.

The only downside of wearing Miss Bingley's clothes was that it felt too tight on Elizabeth. It was also slightly longer but Lizzy didn't mind that. What she minded, however, was the fact that she could barely breathe.

Really, this shouldn't have surprised Lizzy at all. Having a more… generous bosom than her sisters, borrowing gowns have always been a problem. If Lizzy were to lend a gown to Jane or Mary, it would be a little loose on their chest area and if she was the one to borrow from them, the bodice would be too tight.

Thank goodness Hannah, one of Netherfield's maids, was good with sewing and adjusted Miss Bingley's gown for her. It was not as tight on her anymore but there was another problem. Whenever she leaned forward, the gown seemed to lower on its own, showing more of her chest than she felt comfortable with.

_It looked like I was supposed to watch my movements from now on. Hopefully, I wouldn't forget that I have to restrict my movements. On the bright side, at least I could now breathe easily._

God-willing, her trunks would be delivered tomorrow as soon as the rain stopped. It had rained the minute she was about to depart for Longbourn and Mr. Bingley had offered for Lizzy to stay at Netherfield. Not really having a choice since it was nature who wanted to keep her there and still worried for Jane's and Apollo's state, Lizzy agreed.

And why wouldn't she? This also gave her some time to spend with Mr. Darcy. Perhaps she could accomplish her plan during her stay so she could be over with it and forget about the man.

Anyway, back to the inexcusable things that Lizzy had done since the beginning of her stay, it was all Mr. Darcy's fault. Lizzy didn't know what had gotten into her. While she still made sure to look her best, her interactions with him had gone awry.

Lizzy was supposed to ignore him if she were not disagreeing with him upon a certain topic. That was what Lizzy needed to do to gain his attention. Certainly a man of his station, had yet to encounter a woman who contradicted them? That was her advantage. If she wanted him to remember her, she shouldn't seek him out. She should play hard to get.

But instead, she found herself doing the opposite. She was engaging him in many a conversations and she was not always disagreeing with him like she ought to! She was actually viewing things from his perspective and finding his arguments reasonable. That was not to say that Lizzy agreed to everything he said for she still challenged him and she was too stubborn to change her own views. In fact, winning most of their arguments was only Lizzy's consolation at her behaviour towards him.

The thing that bothered Lizzy was the fact that she would seek, almost eagerly, a conversation with him. And what Lizzy found hard to accept the most was her reasons for doing these, or rather her reason – his smile.

Every time she would grudgingly admit that he had a point on a certain matter, he'd reward her with a smile – at least she thought that the subtle way his lips twitched a little was a smile. (No, she wasn't staring at his lips long enough to notice it tug upwards). Sometimes, the same thing would happen when she disagreed with him most vehemently. Needless to say, she alternated on doing both things.

Never had she lied to him though. If there was another thing that Lizzy prided herself with other than her wits, it was that she would not agree upon something she'd disagree with. She was too honest in her opinions for her own good, or as her mother would call it, too impertinent.

Lizzy did not like the power Mr. Darcy had over that impertinence. Why, she couldn't believe she had half-agreed with him about pride being a good trait when he had justified why it was so. And all for a barely noticeable smile on that handsome face of his! What had gotten into her? Why did she want to make him smile? Why did she enjoy whenever he declared her arguments to be valid?

Insufferable man! First he made her obsessed about her looks, now he made her giddy whenever he agreed on her opinions or got her riled up whenever he did not see her points in them. Whatever made her feel this way, Lizzy did not like it. Not one bit. He held power over her and she better put a stop to it before he realised that.

After pinning the last strand of her dark curls in place and with one last glance at the sleeping Jane, she headed downstairs.

The fates must be playing on her for it just so happened that she entered the wrong room. Instead of the drawing room, where the others were as the footman had told her, Lizzy stepped into the billiard room where Mr. Darcy was playing alone.

"Mr. Darcy!" She exclaimed in surprise, placing a hand on her chest. "You startled me."

"I believe it is the other way around, Miss Elizabeth." There it was again, the barely noticeable smile on his face. Since when had she been paying attention on his expressions? A few days ago and she wouldn't even think of that small twitch it as a smile!

"Are we to argue who startled who now, Mr. Darcy?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"Well," he looked up at her after hitting the ball, "shall I begin to evaluate my points?"

Lizzy crossed her arms, reaching a hand to scratch her chin to tap her pointer finger on its side. "You could but it would be a tedious matter to argue about, would it not?"

"What would you like to argue about, then?"

At his statement, Lizzy narrowed her eyes at him and pretended to be offended. "Mr. Darcy! Do you accuse me of only talking to you just to quarrel over every little thing?"

"You were the one who said the words, madam." He said, getting into position to hit another ball. "Though I wouldn't call it a 'quarrel,'" this was followed by the sound of the ball hitting one of the sides of the boards. "I see it more like a heated exchange of knowledge."

Speaking of heat, Lizzy felt the temperature increased around her. Nonetheless, she stepped further into the room. "Well, I see that I must prove you wrong of your accusations." He straightened up his position just in time to see her picking up a cue stick. "I don't just argue with every little thing."

Probably shocked at her actions, Lizzy used it to her advantage and lowered herself gracefully to the table to eye the target ball. Knowing his eyes were on her, Lizzy hit the ball and flashed him a smirk. "Perhaps it just seemed like an argument to you because I'm always winning."

**-p&p-**

Darcy watched as a smirking Elizabeth Bennet exited the room. She knew how to play billiards. By Jove, she never failed to surprise him! And the way her lithe figure was positioned as she made her shot… If he did not know any better, he would say that she was giving him a show. However, he knew that Miss Elizabeth only borrowed her gown from one of the Bingley sisters.

He'd seen enough of her gowns to know that Miss Elizabeth's was far more modest and it hugged her body perfectly. However, the coral muslin she was wearing this time, while still looked good on her, seemed a little loose on her so when she'd lent on the board to make a shot, Darcy had the chance to see more of her cleavage… oh, how – Darcy closed his eyes, his hand gripping the cue stick he was holding.

This will not do. He had already acknowledged that he was attracted to her. He did not need his body reacting the way it was now. Clenching his fist, Darcy willed himself to get his mind out of the gutter. She was a gentlewoman, he should not think about her in any other way but respectable.

After a moment, Darcy placed the cue stick on its rightful place and walked towards the door. One thing was clear now: He was in danger. Not only had Elizabeth Bennet enraptured him with her laugh and looks but as well as with her quick mind and manners. He needed to leave as soon as he had the opportunity to.

For the mean time, he was on a mission; he would find every fault he could on Elizabeth Bennet. He would not fall in love with her – wait, love? Where did that come from?

Holding back a groan, Fitzwilliam Darcy headed to his rooms. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Up to this point, it could lead up to many routes and I'm unsure which one to take... but if you guys have a take on what would you like to happen feel free to pm me or write in the review section... it is not guaranteed that what you want to happen will happen but perhaps it could lead to that direction. I have an ending and a climax in mind but the path towards those two still has some gaps.**

**Anyway, have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this is posted late. School is still busy. Anyways, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**SIX**

Lizzy woke up early the next morning. It was a good thing too for her things had been delivered and Hannah helped her get dress into a much more comfortable gown and styled her hair. When the maid left, only then did Lizzy opened the note attached to her trunk. Since it was sealed with wax, it was probably from Mama. Her mother had always been cautious with new people – in this case, their new neighbours.

_Lizzy,_

_I do not know whether to be happy – for checking on your elder sister at Netherfield – or be vexed with you – for leaving your poor mama at home worrying – child! Have you no pity for my poor nerves? You could have at least told me that you were leaving. But no, you chose to talk to Hill instead of your poor Mama. And you walked! You could have had the carriage, headstrong girl! I only let you walk around because your twin, your Papa, or your horse was always with you. What if you encounter a scoundrel along the way? What would happen?_

Noticing that her mother's usually neat handwriting became a little sloppy, Lizzy felt guilty. Among the four of them, Jane was the one who was easily sick so it was only natural for her to worry. Mama probably wanted to check on Jane too but was waiting for the road to get dry. Mama never liked muddy roads for fear of having an accident so Lizzy chose to walk. Papa and Frances had been busy helping Mr. Abbot, one of their tenants, who had been injured. It was never Lizzy's forte to sit and wait and so she took action and went ahead to see her elder sister, only telling Mrs. Hill where she was going.

Sighing, she continued reading the letter.

_I am not mad at you Lizzy but I am most anxious for your return. We do not know our new neighbours at Netherfield well, Lizzy. What if Mr. Bingley was only pretending to be amiable? You have seen how haughty his sisters acted at the assembly. Are those girls treating you well? If not, then do not hesitate to send a note and I shall fetch you and Jane myself despite the unforgiving weather._

_Your Papa was unsure whether to risk Robert's health – though he is the most immune to bad weather among our footmen – just to deliver your trunks to you but I managed to persuade him, with help from your brother and sister. While I know that Jane could easily borrow from Mr. Bingley's sisters, you, on the other hand, would not feel comfortable wearing them. I do hope that you managed to restrict your movements for a whole day Lizzy – assuming that Miss Bingley lend you some clothes it would either be too tight, or if the a maid adjusted it, then too loose._

Lizzy read the last sentence twice. Her eyes widened in realisation.

She had been satisfied with herself when she had left the billiards room last night. She had just revealed to Mr. Darcy that she could play, that was an uncommon ability for a young lady. Surely, that would make him remember her.

Now, Lizzy remembered leaning her body forward towards the board to make her shot. Her face flushed as she realised that the bodice of the gown that Miss Bingley had lent her was a bit loose. Goodness, had Mr. Darcy seen more than what he ought to when she had leant on the billiards table?

She blanched.

What must he think of her? Lizzy wanted to scream at herself for her foolishness. But instead of doing so, she bit her lip and continued reading her mother's lengthy note.

_You are lucky if the gown fitted you just right, however, I doubt that it could happen. You and your sister take care of each other Lizzy, and do pray for the rain to finally stop so that you could go home as soon as possible. Your father and your siblings miss you both as well._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Mama_

Lizzy collapsed on the bed with her mother's letter still in one hand. She was mortified. How could she let this happen? She shouldn't have entered the billiard room. She should've left the moment she saw him playing alone.

Foolish girl!

Knowing that further chastising would not do her any good, she folded her mother's note and hid it in her trunk. What's done is done and she needed to move on from it – no matter how embarrassing it was.

Her courage would always rise at every attempt to intimidate her. Lizzy will not let her embarrassment from last night become a hindrance to her plans of proving Mr. Darcy wrong on his insult towards her person. No, she had done so much already and giving it up all of a sudden would be pointless. Of course, she would take a break for a day or two before continuing her plans again. She needed to focus, but right now - with Jane sick and Apollo probably feeling lonely due to the dreary weather - she could not. Mr. Darcy would have to wait.

Goodness knows that her thoughts certainly needed a break from that man.

First, vexation and anger, then confusion and now, shame. What else could he make her feel?

**-p&p-**

Fitzwilliam Darcy should be thanking his lucky stars that his interactions with Miss Elizabeth Bennet were lessened that morning. They only exchanged polite greetings before breaking their fast and then she had left to check on her sister. They met again in the drawing room before luncheon but she was preoccupied with a book. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she was avoiding him.

But why would he care? In fact, it would be better if she was, indeed, avoiding him. However, he took pleasure in knowing that if it appeared that way, it was done so unintentionally. Of course, she would be busy. She came to Netherfield for her elder sister, not for him. It was only natural to think of her sister's comfort first before joining the company.

Why was he bothered by it anyway? Who cared if her constant absence that day was intentional or unintentional, he was getting what he wished for, was he not? Annoyed at himself for not being able to remove her from his thoughts, he shook his head.

This would not do.

Perhaps a ride would help him clear his thoughts. Unfortunately, a single glance at the windows told him that it was impossible. It was still raining heavily and riding in such weather would be ridiculous. But maybe he could spare some time to visit his horse. That would be better than sitting around in his room and trying not to – and failing – at clearing his thoughts from Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

With an apple in hand, courtesy of his brief detour in the kitchen, Darcy headed to the stables. However, it seemed that the odds were not in his favour, for standing there by the horses was the very woman who haunted his thoughts. Her hair was pinned up, though some curls still managed to escape her pins and were dangling over her shoulders. He could not see her fine grey eyes yet but he knew that it would still be in its charming state.

"Oh, what a sweet magnificent creature you are," she heard him saying to his horse, her fingers running through its mane. His gelding, Boreas, neighed approvingly to show his agreement. "Yes, here you go." Darcy watched as Elizabeth held out an apple to his horse, who happily accepted the treat.

She then turned to face the other horse which, Darcy knew, belonged to the Bennets. "See that, Apollo?" One of her hand was placed on her hips while the other was gesturing to the horse with her pointer finger pointed up. He could imagine that her eyebrow was also raised as she continued to speak with the horse, in a scolding manner.

"If you had not brought yourself and Jane to this predicament, then I would have also given you a treat like Mr. Stranger there." Elizabeth gestured to Boreas who was busy chewing his apple. "Alas, you just had to be so stubborn and now Jane is sick and we are all stuck here at Netherfield."

To Darcy's surprise, the horse seemed to be taking Elizabeth's chastisement seriously for when she finished talking and crossed her arms, Apollo began nuzzling her side. The nudges were accompanied by soft whines. It's as if he was apologising to her.

Stubborn woman that she was, Elizabeth turned from the horse. At the sudden movement, Darcy hid himself by the doors of the entrance as good as he could master with his tall frame. He did not want to make his presence known just yet.

Apollo didn't stop his actions and Darcy could see that Elizabeth was fighting a smile. After a few more seconds, and with Boreas copying Apollo's antics, Elizabeth rolled her eyes fondly before turning back to the horses.

She turned to Boreas first. "I see how it is, Mr. Stranger. I thought that after giving you a treat you would be by my side but it seems that you are loyal to your friend. Very well, as disappointed as I am that you chose Apollo over me, I believe loyalty deserves another treat." With that, a carrot was held out and Boreas neighed in appreciation.

"Now, to you Mister," Elizabeth was now facing Apollo who looked so down that Darcy would have given the horse the apple he was holding to cheer it up. Apollo whined again and Lizzy sighed opening her arms to embrace the horse. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You know I could never stay mad at you for so long."

The horse nuzzled her hair and Lizzy smiled. "Just do not try to escape again when I'm not home, alright?"

Apollo bobbed his head in response.

"I suppose you deserve an apple now." This time the treat was offered to Apollo. However, unlike Boreas who had accepted the previous treats in an instant, Apollo seemed to hesitate and nuzzled Elizabeth's side once more. With a grin, Lizzy stroke the steed's mane. "Oh, alright, I've missed you too and I'm sorry for only visiting you today. Now eat."

The cream coloured horse seemed satisfied at her response and proceeded to munch on his treat. Darcy thought that Elizabeth would leave after that but he was wrong. The lady in question opened Apollo's stall and walked inside. As the horse chewed on its apple, Elizabeth circled around its body and inspected its fur, ears, mouth, eyes, tail, legs and hooves.

"I'm glad to know that you are well sweetheart." For a split second, Darcy was about to reply that she needn't worry for he was very well indeed, but then he realised that she was speaking to her horse.

What was wrong with him? Did he even want to be called her sweethea – no, Darcy shook his head, he better not answer that.

"I know that Netherfield's staff must have checked on you but now that I saw your condition, I feel much better. At least you did not fall ill…"

Before Elizabeth could continue, Boreas neighed at her.

"Of course, I have not forgotten about you Mr. Stranger." She turned to his black coloured horse and patted its head. "Unfortunately, I only have enough treats for you and Apollo so this last carrot was for him. Will a conversation make do in place of a treat?"

After Elizabeth gave Apollo her last carrot, she turned back to Boreas. "What shall be our subject then, Mr. Stranger? Ah, I know! Will you tell me who your owner is? Surely, it could only be Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley for I've heard Miss Bingley mentioned that she dislikes animals."

Boreas only bobbed his head in response. Elizabeth smiled playfully at his horse. "Ah, you want me to guess who it is, then?"

Boreas neighed.

"Very well, all I will say in the matter is that it does not matter which among those two gentlemen is your owner for I daresay that you are more handsome than them."

Darcy snorted, though whether it was from Elizabeth's apparent expertise at horse language or the fact that she thought a simple horse more handsome than him, he was not sure. He admired her care for her horse, and even for his, but if she esteemed those horses far more than he, then he was not so sure if her being a horsewoman was still an admirable trait on her.

As if her statement was not enough to injure Darcy's vanity – though he refused to admit it – Apollo whined from behind her. "Alright, the two of you are could not compare to the gentlemen here at Netherfield in terms of handsomeness."

The horses both bobbed their head in approval at this and Elizabeth laughed. "That is enough, you two. I ought to check on Jane soon but I will see you both on the morrow." With one last pat on each of the horses, Elizabeth slowly made her way outside.

Embarrassed at the possibility of being caught, Darcy hid himself behind the doors as much as his tall frame could manage. Thankfully, Elizabeth had not seen him.

However, as he walked towards the two horses he could not help the words that escaped his mouth. "Less handsome than a horse? I am more handsome than you." Darcy said to both Apollo and Boreas.

So lost in his thoughts was he (that and because of the pouring rain) that Darcy did not hear the soft laughter from the outside. Elizabeth Bennet smirked as she watched Mr. Darcy paced back and forth in the small stables how he was, indeed, more handsome than a horse.

'_That's what you get for eavesdropping._' She thought. He probably thought that she was silly talking to the horses, anyway (why else would he stay silent and watch her?) so she wanted to vexed him in return. First, he had seen her six inches deep in the mud and now he had also seen her in a state of (almost) dishabille so it was only fair for her to see him so affected at her comment.

She very well knew that the other horse inside was his because Mr. Bingley's horse had been lent to Mr. Jones, the apothecary, as one of the grooms told her earlier when she had inquired. Satisfied with herself, Lizzy then walked back to the house looking positively smug. _Who was not handsome enough now, Mr. Darcy?_

* * *

**What do you think?**

** The idea with Lizzy checking on her horse and Darcy seeing it was from elag (Thank You for the idea! :)) but I added a few tweaks of my own. I hope you all liked the outcome though...**

**Anyways, have a good day!**


End file.
